Gnomes
Gnomes are humanoid creatures -- sometimes the same size as Smurfs, and sometimes taller. They may or may not have pointed ears, but they are known to run a monarchy-established system over their people. Mainstream Smurfs Media In Season 3, a gnome miner named Picklick was looking for a suitable mate to come with him in his search for the Cavern of Gems, and soon set his eyes on Smurfette being his mate. Hefty, wanting to protect Smurfette from Picklick, disguised himself as Smurfette and went in her place to go underground with the gnome, only to soon become prisoners of a female gnome named Guardiana who was guarding the cavern. Eventually the two gnomes fell in love with each other and were married. In Season 5 there is a small Gnoman society living in a region of the forest in a cave (roughly the size fit for a badger, rabbit, or skunk family). This type of Gnome is taller than a Smurf, has pointed ears, and has green skin: the most noted one from this line is The Gnome Prince who made friends with Greedy Smurf. In Season 6, two homeless gnomes were searching for a place where they could eat, and coming into the Smurf Village, found themselves a gourd that they could feast upon. What they didn't know was that the gourd was the home of Gourdy the genie, and that there were Smurfs inside the gourd that were shrunken to the size of ants by a wish Slouchy had made of wanting to be the tallest Smurf. Once Gourdy found out what was going on, he rescued both his home and the shrunken Smurfs who were then returned to their normal sizes, and after things were settled, the two gnomes were treated to a feast put on for them by Gourdy. In "Jokey's Cloak", Jokey Smurf found a cloak belonging to the gnome wizard Wislow the Magician which could turn the wearer invisible. In "Poet The Know-It-All", a gnome fortune teller named Solomon the Soothsayer had an amulet that could see into the future and desired to be rid of his amulet. In Season 9, another Gnome clan was shown in "Gnoman Holiday"; this group does not have pointed ears and they are the same size as the Smurfs, although one or two may have been a hair shorter. They also have white skin tones and are a based on a monarchy system, living in a city-state based on the ancient city of Rome. The most noted one from this line is Nerdo, the prince. Expanded Animated Universe In the Expanded Animated Universe, Prince Pyro, King Gordon, and Princess Glacia are the gnomes that live in the Smurf Forest. Prince Pyro and King Gordon are based on the nameless Gnome Prince and King, respectively, and specifically live in The Gnome Cave, but unlike their cartoon show counterparts, they have white skin tones, as do also other gnomes in the series. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories The gnomes of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series vary in appearance according to their geographical location of origin. For example, the gnomes of the Smurf Forest are green-skinned and are generally taller than Smurfs. Of this type belong such characters as Prince Leon and King Glouton. Category:Races Category:Open to Community